


Fix You.

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, Ellick Song Challenge Week 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Song Fic based on Cold Play's Fix You. Those moments when love fixes pain.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Fix You.

**Author's Note:**

> For my ELLICK GC.

Ellick Song Challenge: Fix you By Cold play

Fix You

It started dinners after a case, then lead to drinks, movies on the weekend, and a friendship grew that startled Ellie Bishop as she glanced over at Nick Torres. Ellie couldn't pin down when those feelings started to bloom from friendship to something more. It was refreshing and scary all at the same time.

However, the journey to love for Ellie was full of potholes and skinned knees and bullet wounds, and Ellie was scared to walk down that road. 

However, there were moments when her heart jumped into her throat, and she couldn't breathe. Nick waking up in a boat 3 hours away, sent her heart into overdrive. Even though she seemed calm and collected when Kasie announced the drugs that were in Nick's system, she breathes caught in her throat. Every time Nick was in danger, Ellie felt scared as she thought that Pepper, her childhood dog got bit by a rattlesnake, When Jake was missing in Dubai, and when Nick was laying in the hospital bed coding. 

Tonight's case was no different. Nick got into a fight and had bonked his head and matched with the shiner, busted lip, and a silly grin. Ellie glanced in the window in the morgue, Jimmy and Nick were smiling and laughing. Ellie took a deep breath and headed through the sliding door.

"Hey B. did you hear about my fight. I got my brains scrambled a little bit." Nick laughed.

Ellie glanced at Jimmy, and Jimmy quietly exited the morgue. Nick was standing by the table.

Ellie walked over and hopped on to the stainless steel table. 

When you try your best, but you don't succeed.  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep.  
Stuck in reverse

When the tears come streaming down your face  
'Cause you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
What could be worse?

A moment of quiet passed over, Nick and Ellie. Ellie reached out and grabbed his hand. 

"Nick I need you to make me a promise." Ellie whispered as she threaded her fingers through his. 

"Anything B. You know that B. Anything" Nick grasped her hand. 

"Promise me; you will not leave me" Ellie whispered into the sterile morgue.

Nick glanced at the blonde woman he loved and fixed him more times than he could count. However, at that moment, Nick was unprepared for this Ellie. So broken and vulnerable.

"Hey B. I promise you right now that every time I will try my hardest to come back to you" Nick moved over and pressed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Besides you are like a lighthouse that leads me home."

No other words were needed at that moment. 

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ellie Bishop ran through the forest and gasping for breath. Another branch scratched her face, and Ellie tripped over a branch. She was running from a psychopath who snatched her, and for five days, Ellie had been at her captured hands as he tortured her by slowing cutting cuts into her skin. She was exhausted but knew that if she stopped, all hope would be lost. 

Her capture yelled as he drugged ran through the forest wielding an ax. 

"Hey Blondie!! Where did you go?" the brute's voice echoed in the dark forest. 

"Blondie!!!" The voice yelled again. Then another voice echoed through the forest. "Bishop!!."

It was Nick's voice. The voice that haunted her dreams for the last five nights. Telling her to fight.

"Nick?" Ellie uncomfortably raised her voice. 

"Ellie?" The voice called again. 

"Here I'm here!" Ellie yelled again.

Ellie ran through the forest, suddenly she saw Nick in his jacket and hat. Holding his flashlight and trying to find her in the darkness. His eyes connected with hers. Ellie used the last bit of energy to run into Nick's steading arms. 

"Shh. You are safe. I've got you" Nick whispered as he breathed in her scent and gently protected her from the darkness of the forest.

Ellie felt tears slip out her eyes and breathed in Nick. Somewhere behind her, the brute yelled and then gunshots. Ellie clung to Nick as if he would disappear.

"You voice got me through." Ellie whispered as Nick lead her to the EMT that was traipsing through the woods to assist.

Nick squeezed her to him and breathed to calm his shuddering heart. He felt tears slipped from his eyes.

But high up above or down below  
When you are too in love to let it show  
Oh but if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was years from that night. Ellie Bishop now Torres watched as the orphanages' workers came back in. A Tiny, two-year-old with big eyes looked around the room. The next hours they were floated by as Nick and Ellie took little Ivana home to their hotel. Ellie and Nick were now parents. They Adopted a Small girl from a dingy Russian orphanage. 

Ivana cried and cried as Ellie moved the little girl around the room, singing and swaying and soothing softly. Ivana kept crying. Nick finally took Ivy as her parents lovingly called her, and he put the little girl on his shoulder and hugged her carefully. Nick rubbed her back and sang softly in Spanish. Finally, Ivana fell asleep with a tear-stained face.

Nick was hesitant to put her down, so she just sat on the chair near the window. 

Ellie fell asleep on the couch. Nick stayed awake, watching his girls.   
Later in the evening, Ellie awoke and glanced at Nick. He was asleep with Ivy on his chest. Ellie glanced at her phone, noticing it was 4 in the morning. Ellie grabbed a blanket to cover up Nick.

"Ellie you can go to sleep in the bedroom." Nick whispered to the dimly lit hotel room.

"Nick will she be okay?" Ellie asked quietly as she sat next to where her husband and baby girl were sitting. Ellie reached over and brushed the coppery red hair off Ivy's forehead. 

"Yes she's strong" Nick kissed the top of Ivy's head.

"She was so upset." Ellie said again. 

"She's broken, and our love will fix her. There is always a mourning period. She will be okay in a few days" Nick reassured. Ellie leaned over and kissed Nick. Ivana stirred, and Ellie took her. 

A few days later, when Ivana smiled at Ellie the first time, Ellie believed Nick's advice.

Tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
oh and tears come streaming down your face  
And I  
Tears streaming down your face  
I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes  
oh and the tears streaming down your face  
And I  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.


End file.
